Werevampnapped by a Vampire Wannabeeee
by Xx-The-Goddess-Of-The-Night-xX
Summary: -cue evil laughter- I HAVE WEREVAMPNAPPED THE MYTHICAL CREATURES OF TWILIGHT AND WILL KEEP THEM FOREVER! -cue more evil laughter- AND THEY WILL CHANGE ME! -even more evil laughter- tehehehehehe
1. FOR ANYONE WHO WANNA BE IN MY STORYYYY

Heyy everyone,

this is a shoutout to everyone who wants to be in my new story, vampnapped by a vampire wannabeee, so who wants in!

If you want to, just review and request or PM me with your name or username to be on the storyyyy.

Hehehehehe

And unfortunately, I don not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer doessss!

Yours sincerely, (hehehe)

Seira wannabe volturi cullen quilette whitlock hale something else


	2. Chapter 1

Werevampnapped by a vampire wannabee

Chapter 1

A/N: here is the first chapter! And levey and Izzy and Trixie and Caitlyn are my crack head friends and Lily is here coz she asked! If you wanna be in here you just have to review and ask! And I'm going on a school excursion to a theme park on Tomorrow so I just had to add the theme park stuff

*At my sleep over with Izzy, Levey, Lily and Caitlyn*

Levey: I'm bored

Me: Bored state

Izzy: BOOOIIIINNNNGGG!

Me: I know! Let's kidnap the Twilight people!

Lily: *blinks* *shocked* THEY EXIST? YYYYAAAAYYYY! I GET TO MEET THEM! OMG,OMG, OMG!

Caitlyn: yes of course they dooo!

_~weird bang at door'~_

Me: That must be the robot minion that I told to kidnap the Twilight people for me!

Levey: *Walks into door* Oh sorry door, I didn't see you there, I apologize for walking into you, and I really, honestly didn't see you there.

Izzy: Oooh, I wanna talk to the door! Hello door how are you doing?

Wall: *cricket, cricket* … *silence*

Izzy: No! They door isn't replying

Door: That's because you were talking to the wrong inanimate object and plus why are you talking to an inanimate object? I'm the door, the wall isn't the door. Sheesh, this could count as door abuse you know? You know?

Me: Oh hi door, hi wall, I'm sorry but I don't think we should keep talking. My evil genius plan and my robot side-kick wait! Come in robot!

Robot:*walks in with captives in a cage* *plonks cage in the middle of the room*

Me: Mwahahahahaha!

Levey: Mwahahahahaha! I want to play on your laptop *snatches and turns on laptop*

Lily: Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! This is sooo awesome! The twilight people are in our hands! *squeals while jumping up and down*

Izzy: Did you know that spiders have eight legs, two eyes one mouth, one abdomen, one head and spins silk like things? I bet you didn't know that! Don't you think it is like the most amazing thing in the world?

Everyone except awesome humans:*confused*

Levey: *ghost sound* Ooooooh we are the evil insane psycho maniacs that have kidnapped yoouuuu

Lily: *evil laugh*

Jasper: Psshhh what can three human girls do to us, we're vampires.

Me: Mwahahahahaha! More than three! Izzy?

Izzy: *flip brown curly hair backwards and jumps up and down continuously with a really happy look* BBBBOOOOOIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Me: Heyyy! That's my line. *snaps fingers*

Izzy: *falls into a pool of piranhas* Weeeeeee! Good piranhas! *accidently kills all the piranhas*

Lily: Grrrrr you killed my pet piranhas!

Edward: Uhhhh, stupid humans! Are you even aware of our presence?

Levey: OMG! OMG! OMG! Its-

Eddy; yea it's me, the handsomest, strongest, hottest-

Levey: PLANTS VERSUS ZOMBIES!

Eddy: Uhhhh… WHAT! You choose over MEEEE!

Emmett: HAHAHAHA! DUDE! YOU JUST GOT PWNED BY A GIRL!

Caitlyn: OMG! I wanna have a go!

Everyone except the awesome humans: …..

Aro: Humans… *sigh* so selfish and stupid but weak at times.

Lily: Weak? Weak? WEAK? WE ARE ANYTHING BUT WEEEAAAKKK, WE BLOODY KIDNAPPED YOU!

Me and Izzy: blink, blink continues to blink… BOOOOIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Me: Wait what were we talking about again?

Alec: Could you please let us out now?

Caitlyn: ALEC I LOVE YOU! Shit, did I just say that out loud? Crap.

Lily: HAHAHAHA! I always knew you had a thing for him, you were staring sooo intently at the screen in the end of new moon and she pauses it at where Alec is grabbing Bella! Hahaha! It is sooo hilarious when she does that!

Vampires and werewolves…*confused*

Caitlyn: And that is why I hate Vampires suck, they make Alec so much less hot and they make fun of the concept of Jane! And Alec is like, they FUCKING HATE ALEC! HOW CAN THEY FICKING HATE HIM? I MEAN HE"S A GOD!

Jane: Wow a human sticking up for me *speechless*

Alec:*speechless as well*

Caitlyn: Of course I am, it's for my future sister-in-law

Volturi: *confused*

Me: *Runs up to tackle Caitlyn* NOOO! Alec is MINE!

Caitlyn-poo: No MINE!

Me: NO MINE!

Caitlyn-poo: NO MINE!

Me: *growls* NO MINE!

Lily: I would have to agree with Caitlyn.

Me: *mouth drops open*

Izzy: *squeals* meeee tooooo!

Me: *mouth goes wider is even possible*

Levey: Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh! NOOOOO YOU CAN"T EAT MY WALLNUT YOU STUPID BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE! I SAID NO!

Me and Izzy: blink, blink continues to blink…..

Me: confused state

Izzy: Booooiiiinnnngggg!

Felix: Uhhhh, are you two alright?

Me: yaaarrrr we're fiiinnnnneeee

Izzy: Just a bit hyper is all

Jane: A bit? *Uses power on me*

Me: *feels pain for one second but pushes it aside* la di da di da, Oooh I wanna go to an amusement park

Izzy: same, same, same, with me here!

Lily: Yaa me too

Caitlyn: me three!

Levey: NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T EAT THE TALL NUT YOU STUPID BUCKET HEAD ZOMBIE! I SAID NOOOO! Huh? What's happening? *confused state of mind*

Me: I know, I'll magic this room bigger and teleport the rides in here!

_~room becomes bigger and a gravity drop appears~_

Me: *evil laugh* and while we enjoy ourselves on the rides, you can watched from the sidelines while chained to the walls hehehe.

_~everyone is chained to the walls except us awesome humans~_

Me: Yay!

Trixie: * sitting on one of the seats on the very top of the ride* Heya all, I came here to see that you all have logic since I bet you have no common sense at all.

Izzy: Trixie! *flicks Trixie's hair*

Trixie: Grrrrr

Me: *Flicks Trixie's hair*

Trixie: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Levey: *Flicks Trixie's hair as well*

Trixie: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Lily: Okay ppls, that's enough, I think Trixie's getting a bit annoyed.

Trixie: FINALLY!

Me:* innocent eyes* what?

Trixie: *glare, glare*

Izzy: Hahaha

Felix: are you going to let us out of these chains or will we have to break it ourselves cuz trust me it will be easy to break.

Lily: No it won't!

Demetri: Yes it will.

Levey: No it won't, their vampire proof.

Me: My robot minions made it for me.

Robot minions: Hii!

Everyone except us awesome humans: *glare, glare, glare*

Rachel the robot minion: *sigh* they hate us.

Heidi: Jane, Alec use your power!

Alec and Jane: Uses power

Humans: Arrrggghhhh noooo!

Me: robot minions, stomp on Alec's fog and redirect it to Jane!

Robot minions: *stares blankly at me then does as they are told*

Bob the robot minion: If I enjoy doing this then does this mean I am evil?

Amy the robot minion: Probably *evil laugh*

Me: Hey the evil laugh is my role

Robot minions: Awww damn

Jane: Why can't I see or hear anything? * starts to wail like a wild banshee on the loose in the streets of America *(A/N: Sorry, just had to add that.)

Me: I know let's go on the ride!

_~Humans go on rides while the mythical creatures are trying to free themselves for the invincible rope made by my robot minions~_

Fred the robot minion: *wheels around mythical creatures while laughing at them*

_~Ride crashes into the camera~_

_~Screen goes blank but you can still hear voices~_

Me: Well that's it for this chapter.

Levey: But roles are still open if you want to be human or a robot minion. NOOOOO! THE ZOMBIE JUST AT MY WALL NUT! HURRY UP STUPID SUNSHINE! HURRY UP AND LLLOOOOAAADDD! SHEESH!

Lily: And none of us own Twilight which is sad.

Caitlyn: But you would love us if we did.

Robot minions: *Chants* Review, Review, Review and you can join us in the world of fun.

Rachel the robot minion: And if you have a suggestion you are welcome to suggest. *giggles*

Bob the robot minion: And Eli will look at you profile to see your favorite male character and send them to you house to serve cookies!

Izzy: Shirtless *starts to flick Trixie's hair again*

Trixie: Stop flicking my hair. *huffs*

A/N: Good? Bad? Please review!


	3. Characters

Characters in WBAVW

-Ashton

-Bridgette

- Caitlyn

- Izzy

- Lily

- Liv

- Jay

- Joce

- Levey

- Nai

- Sashimi

- **Twilight characters that are kidnapped**

- Afton

- Alec

- Alice

- Aro

- Bella

- Benjamin

- Caius

- Charlotte

- Chelsea

- Collin

- Demetri

- Felix

- Gianna

- Heidi

- Jasper

-Jane

- Renata

- Santiago

- Marcus

- Peter

- Emmett

- Rosalie

- Renesmee

- Edward

- Carlisle

- Esme

- Jacob

- Seth

- Paul

- Sam

- Quil

- Embry

- Brady

- Jared

- James (yes, I brought her back to life)

- Victoria (yes, I brought her back to life too.)

- Laurent (Yup, him too)

-Maggie

- Garrett

- Bree

- Riley

- Kate

- Tanya

- Irina (yes, again, she is alive)

- Carmen

- Eleazar

- Mary

- Randall

- Zafrina

- Senna

- Kachiri

- Tia

- Amun

- Kebi

- Alistair

- Charles

- Makenna

- Siobhan

- Liam

- Vladimir

- Stefan

- Leah

A/N: Have I missed any one? If so, review and tell me plz! Oh and this is a list of who is in it so far and will be in it for the rest of the story. So yea


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: yayyy! I got some reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

New characters

-Ashton

-Bridgette

-Jay (reviewed in the middle of me writing this chapter)

-Crescent (sent me a message in the middle of my chapters so comes in the middle.)

-Molly (same as Jay and Crescent)

-Sashimi (friend)

-Nai (another friend)

-Liv (another friend)

-Joce (as I said, friend)

So lets get on with the story now that we have established the new characters in this story, how 'bout it? Oh and don't forget to review.

Me: weee'rrreeee baaaacccckkkk and now with more people to torture you with, *evil laugh*.

Nai: Hello, nice to meet you I'm Nai, who are you?

Me: Grrrrr… Nai*** **t***** I told you not to be nice like that! Sheesh kebabs. (A/N: She doesn't want me to write her full name on here hehehe)

Nai: Awwwwww, only fucking joking. *whispers* you know, messing with their heads, making them think you're nice but not actually being nice after a while?

Me: *laughs* NAI! That is not nice! I thought your mother taught you better…. jks, jks, jks.

Sashimi: well who said she was nice? I bet they are a bit wonky in the head.

Bridgette: *mutters* well when you first meet her, she is really sweet.

Ashton: Yea and then she turns into an evil hyper twin of you, Levey and Izzy.

Levey and Izzy: I heard someone mentioned my name. JINX! THAT DOESN"T COUUNNNTTT!

Lily: Yea well I heard their name as well and I didn't react that way.

Trixie: that's only because they are constantly hyper-

Me: Trixie! *flicks Trixie's hair*

Trixie: Grrrrrrrr

Me: what? *innocent smile*

Trixie: As I was saying, constantly hyper crack head-

Caitlyn: Yea, constantly hyper crack head triplets.

Trixie: yea exactly what I was about to say.

Sashimi: This lavender smells like chicken (A/N: No joke, she actually said that the other day and it DID smell like chicken…. Miracle lavender XDDDDDD.)

Me: OMG! Where did you get that? Its miracle lavender and now I'm hungry.

Lily: Wow, and you might be on even more of a high after dinner.

Felix: Wow, can you people talk.

Jane: Did you say dinner? Well, I am a bit thirsty… do you have a bit of human blood?

Me: sure! *clap clap*

_~everlasting blood supply appears~_

Jane:*mutters* by human blood I meant your blood but either way *shrugs*

Me: *huff huff*

Alec: Huh?

Bridgette: human thing.

Ashton: yea, you'd understand if you were human.

Bridgette: yeaaa!

Me: I'm hungry.

Mom: Then come down and eat!

Me: Not hungry!

Mom: Then why did you just say that you were?

Me: I dunno

_~Jay enters~_

Jay: Hey Eli! Hey peoples!

Me and Izzy: *very loudly* OMG! HIIIIIII JJJAAAYYYYYYYY!

Trixie: Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to read.

Jay: OMG! IS THAT JASPER?

Bridgette and Ashton: yaaaahhhhhh,

Ashton: She kidnapped him.

Bridgette: Actually, she-

Sashimi: She's kidnapped them all!

Bridgette: That's what I was about to say! *pouts*

Jay: OMG! *hyperventilates*

Me: OMG! JAY! SOMEONE GET HER A PAPER BAG!

Maggie: I would but I'm chained to a wall.

Everyone except humans: Yea

Me: Ok,

Izzy: Robot minions, release them.

Robot minions: But, their lying.

Levey: Don't protest

Robot minions: Fine *uses telekinesis to unchain vampires and werewolves.

Jacob: Yayyy! Finally freeee!

Seth: Now we can escape!

Bridgette: NOOO! SETH! I LOVE YOU!

Seth: …. Ok, then….

Stefan: Now let's get out of this hell hole

Vladimir: I haven't been tortured this long since the Volturi took over out throne.

Aro and Caius: Hey!

Marcus: *bored*

Jared: Lets escape before they get their robot army to catch us.

Me: Robot minions! Catch them!

Everyone except humans and robots: *escapes*

Me: NOOOOOO! WE LOST THEM!

Jay: *stops hyperventilating* I lost my Jasper *sob*

Bridgette: I lost my Seth *sob*

Caitlyn: I lost my Alec *sob*

Me: NO, he was my Alec not yours. *huffs*

Caitlyn: No, he was mine

Me: No mine!

Caitlyn: No mine!

Me: NO MINE!

Caitlyn: NO MINE!

Me: NO MI-

Trixie: OK, shut the hell up you guys, if we don't stop fighting we will never kidnap them again… Then I will lose my Peter. And now I understand how you feel that you're in love with Peter.

Me: *blushes* Am not!

Izzy: YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FOUR PEOPLE FROM TWILIGHT! Only from Twilight, I bet you have had like a thousand since you were 8….

Nai: *confused*

Lily: *sigh* you're so clueless sometimes Nai.

Bridgette: Yea, didn't you know?

Ashton: Eli is in love with *takes a big intake of breath for dramatic affect* Alec Volturi, Demetri Volturi, Peter Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock Hale.

Nai: *Wide eyes*

Me: Now let's catch them be-

Crescent: Hey guys what's up?

Me: the sky, crescent, the sky. *shakes head*

Crescent: *glares* and anyway, I'm here to help Trixie with her job of keeping everything under control. I bet she's having trouble with you lot. Oh yea and I found these guys trying to escape your property, I captured them to see if they were any use. *brings out the Twilight mythical creatures in a cage*

Me: Thank you! We thought we lost them! *jumps up and hugs crescent.

Izzy: OMG! WE JUST FOUND OUT THAT TRIXIES IN LOVE WITH PETER WHITLOCK! OMG! OMG! *squeals and jumps everywhere*

Me: Oh yea! *squeals and jumps everywhere too*

Trixie: *blushes*

Crescent: *slaps head*

Molly: *Enters* HIIIIII EVERYONE!

Trixie: Oh no, not another hyper!

Crescent: Don't you think there are enough hypers? Why can't you invite someone to help control you like Trixie and I?

Me: Fine, *sniff sniff* from now one, the people who want to be in it can only be in it for one or two chapters *sniff*

Levey: Sorry but Eli has too many people in her story as you saw in the previous chapter.

Izzy: BUT ADD JAY, CRESCENT AND MOLLY TO THE LIST CUZ THEY ARE IN THE STORY UNTIL IT ENDS BUT THIS IS A NEVER ENDING STORY SO THEYYY WILL BE HERE FOREVER!

Lily: *evil laugh*

Ashton: YAYYYY!

Bridgette: THEY WILL BE HERE FOREVER!

Ashton: How'd you know I was thinking that?

Nai: I WAS THINKING THAT TOOOOO!

Caitlyn: MEEEE TOOOO!

Bridgette: I guess great minds think alike.

Levey: Now review!

Sashimi: Review and we'll give you a baby robot minion!

Levey: AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL TELL YOU A HORROR STORY!

Me: Levey, that's not a bad thing.

Levey: … Oh….

_~Crickets, crickets~_

Me: Awkward….

Sashimi: Anyway, BYE!

Peter: *scared* please review or we might not get out…

Trixie: OMG! PETER!

Crescent: Oh, tell me I'm not the only sane one here…

Sashimi: Guys, we're supposed to say by here!

Joce and Liv: *enters* Heyyy!

Trixie: *slaps head* and they greet just as we were supposed to farewell.

Liv: Oh you're leaving?

Joce: I suppose there is always next chapter…

Me: OK! Anyways! BYYEEE EVERYONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I SCARED THE CAPTAIN! *evil laugh* I SCARED PETER WHITLOCK!

Peter: *shocked*

Charlotte: *slaps Peter on the back of head*

Trixie: *See's Charlotte and becomes angry* NO! PETERS MINE!

Charlotte and Peter: *scared*

Humans and robots: HAHAHAHA! OH AND ONE MORE TIME! PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Yes plz review! Good or bad? Oh yea and the holidays are the day after tomorrow so I will be able to update all my stories. XDDDDDD THANK YOU ALL MY SUPPORTERS!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: HEYYYY AGAIN! IM BAK! But meh…. I'm adding three friend of mine to this story btw and an enemy I know there's too many characters but I'm gonna let a few of the vampires escape, don't worry they're the ones that are barely mentioned ;).…. SO ON WITH THE STORY….

Me: WELCOME AGAIN EVERYONE!

Levey and Izzy: HOLIDAYS! HOLIDAYS! HOLIDAYS! HOLIDAY!

Me: … OMFG! HOLIDAYS! HOLIDAYS!

Sashimi: Insane psychos

Levey, Izzy and me: THANK YOU!

Ashton: …. I don't think that was a complement….

_~silence~_

Bridgette: Anyways, as much as we'd love to own Twilight, we don't.

Levey: Ooooooh! I am a ghost, you should be scared…

Molly: Chocolate chip bananas!

Crescent: You mean chocolate chip biscuits.

Molly: No, chocolate chip banana biscuits with noodles on top!

Everyone: … *silence*

Me: Chocolate!

Izzy: Chips!

Levey: Biscuits!

Molly: Noodles!

Everyone except Izzy, Levey, Molly and I: *confused*

Me: You get it?

Everyone except Izzy, Levey, Molly and I: *shakes head* no…

Me: never mind!

Nai: *looks outside* and this is what they mean by summer

Everyone: *looks outside*

Joce: *shudders* so dark and grey….

Liv: So cloudy and scary!

Everyone except Levey, Izzy and Molly and me: *sad because of the weather*

Me: Yayyy!

Everyone else: huh?

Levey: Now we can wear our black cardigan, skinny jeans and t-shirt!

Izzy: That we brought from Myers!

Molly: and we can be quadruplets!

Levey, Izzy and Molly and me: *puts on outfit*

Nai: Oooh! Can I have the outfit? It looks so cool!

Me: yea sure!

Levey: *hands Nai the outfit*

Nai: Yayyy!

Trixie: You look Goth!

Liv: don't diss Goths!

Joce: I used to be one!

Everyone except Liv: Ummmm… Ok?

Joce: But then they kicked me out.

Liv: Cuz she was too hyper and happy all the time!

Me: Oooh, you two can have the outfit too!

Liv and Joce: Yayyy!

Molly: I want biscuits!

Caius: Didn't you say noodles before? *confused*

Molly: yea, no shit Sherlock.

Felix: *defends his master* so why'd you say biscuits?

Me: Isn't it obvious? She loves noodles and biscuits!

Volturi: *shakes head*

~crickets crickets~

Me: OMFG! I TOTALLY FORGOT!

Levey: Huh?

Me: IM BAKK! WBBB TO MAH SLEF! :D:D:D:D

Everyone else: …..

Humans: WBB!

Me: Hmmmm wat to right about….

Levey: PLANTS VERSUS ZOMBIESSSS!

Izzy: YAAAH!

Sashimi: …..

Kevin: wow…. I guess stalking your girlfriend isn't such a good idea….

Me: huh? Kev? But Mandy's your girlfriend…. And she's not here…..

Mandy: Tehehe, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENNED!

Crescent: *sigh* here we go again…. On with the gossip….

Trixie: Normally I would be calm and collected and handle the situation with sanity but… WHAT THE HECK! NORMAL GIRLS NEVER ACHIEVED ANYTHING… except crescent….

Crescent: Thanks but really? I need our help with keeping this group out of trouble….

Viv: I know what you mean….. I'll help! I mean yea sure I'm hyper but I actually have a bit of logic in my brain… so ILL HELP!

Crescent *facepalms*

Bridgette and Ashton: *walks through door with ice blocks* OMFG! NEWBIES!

Bridgette: HAIII IM BRIDGETTE!

Ashton: HAIII IM ASHTON!

Bridgette and Ashton: WHAT ARE YOU NAMES!

Viv: HAIII IM VIV!

Kev: wow…. I guess Mandy is even more one of a kind then I thought…. Not every girls friends are as mentally unstable as this lot…..

Me: KEVIN! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT US! *pulls out chainsaw*

Kev: uhh…. I would normally say I'm not scared of death but….. MANDY, I LOVE YOU!

Me: *glares* AWWWW THEY MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! But you break her heart, I break your spine….. Wait that was how it goes wasn't it? Oh wateva BUT STILL! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK HER HEART!

Kev: *scared*

Mandy: nawwww ya scared Kevi? Tehehe

Vampires: uhh

Jared: why do I smell drugs?

Me: because our friend Kev here does drugs… :P

Kev: *sheepish smile* well my cousin got me into it… and I got addicted I guess…. I'm doing my best to quit for Mandy but I guess my best isn't enough, the gang I used to be in beats me up everyday….

Me: OMFG! THEIR BEATING UP MY BEST FRIEND!

Mandy: OMFG! THEIR BEATING UP MY BOYFRIEND!

Me and Mandy: *grabs chainsaw and runs out with blazing eyes*

_~cricket cricket~_

Alec: Are they like that all the time?

Lily: Only when their really angry

Caitlyn: Like just then when they heard something bad was happening to someone they love.

Me and Mandy: *returns with bloody chainsaws* hehehe all done

Kev: O_O

Jay: OMFG! I FOUND A NOTE!

Lily: It reads 'To Eli, we have escaped from your prison please do not look for us bye from the vampires you never even mention.

Me: meh their blood supply was getting low anyways.

Ashton: It was an everlasting blood supply…. Remember?

_~cricket cricket~_

Me: Oh yea! I forgot tehe

Me and Mandy: *puts away chainsaw*

Me: *accidentally drops chainsaw on camera*

_~ Screen goes blank~_

Nai: OMG! THE CAMERA ISNT WORKING!

Molly: NO!

Peter: YES! NO MORE TORTURE FOR THE DAY!

Me: SHUDDUP YOU!

Trixie: DON'T TALK TO MY MATE LIKE THAT!

Jay: NAWWWWWWWWW TRIXIES IN LOVE WIF PETER!

Molly: WEWT! We found her a bf!

Lily: FINALLY! WEWWWWT!

Kevin: ?

Trixie: *blushes* SHUDDUP!

Me: Any way that's it till nex-

Lexi (my enemy): OMFG! IT'S EDWARD!

Me: *shocked* Lexi?

Lexi: *sneers* Hello Eli

Me: GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Lexi: Chillax dude I'm here to see my gorgeous Edward

Me: AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BREAKING INTO PPLS HOUSES LIKE THAT!

Lexi: Your mom let me in

Me: grrrrrrrrr

Trixie: Just give it up Lexi

Molly: YEA! *glares*

Lily: You're outnumbered

Bridgette: And even if you weren't,

Ashton: Eli could do the job quickly and easily

Jay: now wat's it gonna be Lexi?

Levey: GET OUT OF THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

Me: wow… I've never seen Levey angry before..

Izzy: YEA GET OUT OR ILL GET THE WALL IT SQUISH YOU!

Me: Ewww! No, I don't want this place to be haunted by a bitch! I'd rather it be haunted by an evil sorceress that I could relate to!

_~cricket cricket~_

Lexi: I'll go…

Me: YES!

Caitlyn: FINALLY!

Crescent: I'm not one for hyperness but WEWWTTT!

Lexi: …. On one condition…..

Me: *glares*

Sashimi: and what would that condition be?

Lexi: That you give me Edward

Edward: Finally someone who appreciates true sexiness

Me: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE A CHAINSAW UP YOUR POSSESSIVE GAY ASS!

Edward: Make me *smug* …. Wait WHAT!

Me: *shoves chainsaw up Eddies ass*

Eddie: OUCHHH!

Lexi: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU EVIL BITCH?

Me: Teach him a lesson or two *smirk*

Lexi: GRRRRRRR

Me: Tehehe

Joce: Anyway that's all we have time for….. BAIIII!

Liv: TTYL!

Me: CYASS! *cuts camera*

_~silence~_

A/N: So waddya think? Soz bout the serious part but my friends and I are real bitchez when it comes to Lexi. Anyway cyas next time!


End file.
